


Blankets

by DepressedLlamas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Eren, Blind Eren Yeager, Drabble, Engaged, Engagement, Living Together, M/M, ereri, overworked levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedLlamas/pseuds/DepressedLlamas
Summary: [ Blind!Eren ] Eren has been blind since he was fourteen years old, barely remembering a time when he could see things. He lives by himself and only keeps in contract with his sister. After injuring himself and ending up in physical therapy, he meets Levi. The two go out on a date, and, well, things escalate from there.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble i wrote before starting the series, which is why it comes first. i guess it provides some background information on the series, but i hope you enjoy.

It was cold in the apartment. A multitude of blankets were covering the brunette as he waited for his fiancé to get home.

They had gotten engaged not too long ago, and had moved into the apartment together soon after. The raven-haired male would spend long nights working to provide for the two of them, since the younger one was incapable of working.

“Eren, I’m home.” Said male immediately perked up, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders as he followed the sound of the voice. Levi smiled when he saw him. “You should’ve stayed on the couch, I would’ve been there soon.”

Eren shook his head and took the final steps to Levi, lifting his hands and running his fingers tips across the older male’s face. “You’re tired.” He let go and walked to the kitchen, the blanket trailing behind him.

Levi followed behind him and watched as Eren moved around, before turning and handing Levi a teacup. “Drink. Then bed.” The ravenette just nodded and took small sips from the cup. Once he was done, Eren dragged him down the hall and to their bedroom.

It wasn’t uncommon for Eren to get worried about Levi; he knew the other overworked himself and he couldn’t help but feel bad since he wasn’t able to help him. The least he could do was take care of him when he was home.

The brunette was already prepared for bed, so he curled up under the covers as he waited for Levi to change into his pajamas. Soon enough they were pressed up against each other for warmth. 

“Eren-“

Immediately, Eren shushed him. “Shut up and go to sleep,” he scolded, before adding, “I love you.”

Levi grumbled a bit but couldn’t help but smile. “I love you too, Eren.”


	2. Meeting

The first time the two of them ever met was at physical therapy; Levi had dislocated his shoulder and broken both his legs in an accident, and Eren had just suffered a bad fall down some stairs. 

Unlike most people, Eren’s white cane wasn’t the first thing Levi noticed about him. Instead he caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were white and cloudy, but the green hue of the iris was still slightly visible. Levi thought they were mysterious but also quite beautiful. 

Each time he arrived for therapy, the stranger would be there. Levi quickly learned his name when he heard one of the therapists say it. He thought that it was just as beautiful as the owner.

It took weeks for Levi to even work up the courage to say hi to Eren, let alone ask for his number. Eventually he walked up to him, fidgeting for a while before speaking up. “Hey-“

The brunet jumped a little, tilting his head in the direction of the voice. It was obvious that he was nervous. “Um, hi...” he mumbled ever so softly. 

Levi was a nervous wreck and a little glad that Eren couldn’t see how red his face was. What the hell was he supposed to say? He probably looked like a creep to other people. Fuck, he should’ve just stayed in his chair. “Would you like to go on a date with me?” he blurted out.

Eren blinked and stared ahead for a little while, although he obviously wasn’t looking at anything. He then smiled softly. “Uh, sure. You can have my number. My name’s Eren.” After pulling out his phone, Eren used speech to text to pull his number up for Levi to enter into his phone. 

Quickly, Levi typed the number into his phone and sent Eren a quick text to make sure it was right. “I’m Levi. Um, I’ll text you tonight?”

Eren smiled and nodded. “That sounds good...Levi.” Seconds later he was called for by his therapist and he said goodbye to Levi, wheeling over to the door. Levi stood there like a dumbass with a smile on his face before it went away and he left the office. As soon as he was outside, he took a deep breath. Eren had said yes.


End file.
